Zoe and Max - All I Want for Christmas is you
by brinklelittlestar
Summary: With a week to go until Christmas, will Max and Zoe realise what they both REALLY want? Lots of fluff, romance, cute stuff, bit of the higgly jiggly and hopefully some funny bits!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (playing hard to get… or trying to at least) A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE**

Max looked as his watch as he leaned against the wall outside Zoe's office – he knew she finished at 7.30 this evening. Right on cue, Zoe walked out of her office, doing up her coat and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Ahh Zoe! Said Max.

"Max… have you been waiting out here for me?" Zoe said, turning around to face him and frowning slightly.

"No no, just happened to be passing as you came out." (Max had been standing there for a good 20 minutes before Zoe appeared).

"So what can I do for you?" asked Zoe, becoming increasingly suspicious as she did not believe for a second that the cheeky porter had 'just been walking past', just like he was 'looking at her shoes' that time on the stairs.

"You err, fancy a drink?" Max asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. Zoe paused, thinking of the best way to politely refuse Max. Secretly she liked him, she really liked him, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She knew he was a ladies' man and that it could never happen at work. She was a doctor, and he was a porter – there was no chance.

Or was there?

*oooooh cliffhanger*

**This is my first ever fanfic so please let me know what you think! Sorry it's short, it's just a sort of 'introductory chapter' to see what people think of it and if they like it then I will definitely post more!**

**Lou x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (flirty, some might say) SAME MOMENT AS LAST CHAPTER

"Come on boss, get in to the Christmas spirit!"

After a short pause for consideration Zoe gave in. "Go on then… as long as you promise never to call me 'boss' again."

They started walking towards the hospital exit. "What should I call you then?" Said Max, turning towards Zoe with a grin. "I can think of loads of nam-"

He was cut off by Zoe. "NO! I'd rather not hear them thanks!"

Max chuckled and held the door open for Zoe as they walked out into the cold December air and both gave an involuntary shiver. They walked across the road to the pub, Zoe very aware of Max walking slightly behind her, checking her out from the back. As they walked through the doors of the pub a huge man pushed his way past Zoe and she fell into Max.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to Max, still in his arms. She had to look down so he wouldn't see her smiling.

"It's fine, I have ALWAYS wanted a hole in my foot." Said Max with expert sarcasm – one of her killer heels had gone into his foot and he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't want to make a fuss. Max swore under his breath and hopped up and down rubbing his foot when Zoe turned away, then followed her to a secluded table in the corner of the pub.

"I really am sorry" she said. Zoe felt guilty as she knew she'd hurt him even though he didn't let on. "Are you always that sarcastic by the way?"

"Oh ALL the time" said Max, just as sarcastically as the first comment.

"Oh that's not fair! Now I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not!" Zoe, frowned and stuck her bottom lip out at Max – pretending to sulk.

"What do you want to drink then Mr Sarcy?" Asked Zoe.

"Surprise me" said Max, grinning.

Zoe rolled her eyes and had to turn around to hide her smile and flushed cheeks – his cheeky grin always made her blush and her legs go wobbly, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Zoe ordered the drinks and walked back to the table – fully aware of, but completely ignoring, the fact that Max was looking her body up and down with a smirk.

Zoe sat down opposite Max and looked up, right into his gorgeous green eyes. She had to look away quickly to stop herself from going all silly – looking into his eyes tended to have that effect on her.

"So… boss." Max said, wresting his chin on his hand and leaning slightly towards Zoe, knowing he was pushing his luck. Zoe gave him a death stare, but she also moved a little closer.

"I could stamp on your other foot if you like?" She said, threatening and teasing him. At the same time she said that, their feet connected under the table. They were both fully aware of what had happened, but neither of them moved.

**Hope you liked it! If you read please leave me a comment to let me know how I'm doing. I have more chapters planned so I will update soon!**

**Lou x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – (naughty naughty) TWO HOURS LATER **

* after (many) drinks, laughing and non-stop chatter*

Zoe looked at Max (well, two of him as she was a little tipsy by this point). He was so hunky. Silly and goofy - but very, very hunky. Zoe was beginning to become a little aroused , partly due to the drink and partly because Max was being a massive flirt as usual. She knew sleeping with Max was wrong, and he was far too young for him, but at this point the drink had taken control of her decision making. She brushed her leg against his under the table before asking , "Do you want to-

At the same time that Zoe finished her sentence with 'go back to my place?', Max cut in and said 'get another drink?'

There was a pause as they both looked at each other, realising what Zoe had said. "I prefer your idea!" Said Max, winking. He grabbed his coat with one hand and Zoe's hand with the other and dragged her to the pub door. "Ladies first" he said politely, letting Zoe through first. As Zoe walked through the door giggling he couldn't resist pinching her bum.

As Zoe turned around Max stuck his hands up in mock surrender, shook his head and said "no no, that wasn't me!" She laughed harder and started the long walk towards her house, Max walking close behind her. He loved her laugh, it was gorgeous, just like Zoe. Although Max acted like Zoe was just another woman to flirt with, he had never met anyone like her, and he had a bit of a soft spot for her.

Zoe and Max collapsed on her sofa, drunken and laughing about nothing in particular. She loved his laugh. Zoe went to offer Max another drink but decided against it – she was quite drunk by this point as wasn't sure she could make it to the kitchen. As Max chuckled he put his arm around Zoe and they sat still for a moment before they looked straight at each other, then had to look away as Zoe went red.

"Look at me Zoe" said Max softly. Zoe was becoming more and more aroused, his voice was so husky and gorgeous, but she didn't want to turn around, she knew exactly what would happen, and then there was no going back. When Zoe didn't turn immediately, he put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. Before Zoe could say anything Max leant in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. That was enough for Zoe; Max's charm and the influence of the drink made her soppy and she was completely under his spell.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst kicking off her killer heels. Max smiled into the kiss as he knew he had won Zoe over (for tonight at least). His hands found their way to the bottom of her dress and she made no effort to stop him as he pulled it over her head and continued kissing her passionately. Max's shirt was removed shortly afterwards and Zoe straddled him as they leant back and lied down on his sofa. Zoe moaned into Max's mouth as his hands wandered – she knew what she was doing was wrong (she was still his boss after all) but she was enjoying it too much to care. The knowledge that they shouldn't actually be doing this with each other made the whole thing more thrilling for them both. They were both too drunk and too absorbed in each other to notice anything else and it soon got very heated.

They ended up having passionate (and very loud) sex right there and then on the sofa, Max grinning every time she shouted his name, but they managed to make it up to Zoe's room before collapsing on the bed and falling straight to sleep.

**Again, I know it's short (sorry!) but I think because of my style of writing my chapters will be short and detailed (rather than long and waffly), and generally focus on one event. Hope this one wasn't too explicit... **

**Lou x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry I've been away so long (family bereavement and up to my eyes in coursework) - January wasn't my month!**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

**Lou x**

**Chapter 4 (the morning after)**

Zoe was the first to wake up and after a few seconds, realised there was someone sleeping next to her. She carefully rolled over so as not to disturb him and looked on in shock as she realised who it was. The events from the previous night flashed through her mind. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling – Zoe knew it was wrong but secretly she did not regret sleeping with the porter. She quickly closed her eyes as Max stirred as she didn't want him thinking she'd been looking at him sleep. She opened her eyes seconds later, the same time Max did, and they looked at each other, both secretly a little bit pleased with what they'd done the night before. Zoe blushed and looked down, her hair falling across her face. Max propped himself up on his elbow, leaned over and gently brushed Zoe's hair from her face. He cupped her chin with his hands and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. He paused, his lips millimetres away from hers. She nudged his nose, begging to be kissed. He obliged, kissing her slightly harder this time. He tried to pull away but she gave his lip a gentle bite to keep him there. He moaned into her mouth as he slipped his arm around her waist and tickled her ribs with his fingertips. He pulled her on top of him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Zoe pulled away momentarily and spotted the clock on her bedside table.

"Max!" She said. "We have to be at work in an hour!" She tried to get off him but he pulled her down and whispered "drive fast then" in her ear before pressing his lips hard to hers, preventing her from saying anymore. Zoe eventually managed to pull away and say "fine, but let's at least save time and carry this on in the shower."

"I like your thinking boss" he said with a wink. Zoe turned around and whacked him on the chest. "What did I say about calling me boss?!" They both got out of bed and as they were walking towards her en-suite he grabbed her from behind kissed her gently on the neck. "Sorry… doctor." He murmured.

They quickly showered, well as quick as is possible when you have to fit in washing, foreplay, heated sex and all the panting, moaning, kissing and whispering sweet nothings that is done afterwards. Legs still shaking slightly, Zoe stepped out of the shower and Max wrapped a towel around her and embraced her in a hug, squeezing her tight. She looked up at him, chin on his chest, and kissed him quickly on the lips before saying "come on you - let's get to work" and disappearing back into her room to get dressed.

15 minutes later they climbed into her car and began the short drive to ED. A short way from the hospital she stopped the car and told him to get out. "Why do I have to get out?!" he asked, feigning being insulted. "Because it's my car – go away!" Zoe couldn't help giggling at him pretending to be hurt. He stole a kiss before jumping out of the car, winking at her before closing the door. She smiled and took a deep breath, leaning her head back against the car seat. What had she gotten herself in to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: (the boiler room) - inspired by Saturday's episode when Max announced he had a key to the room ;)**

***warning – this chapter is explicit and should probably not be read by anyone under 16!***

**Enjoy...**

**Lou x**

Although Zoe still didn't like to admit that she was falling for Max, she couldn't get the porter out of her mind all morning. She was on her way to the staff room when a door was opened to her left and an arm shot out and grabbed hers, dragging her into the boiler room. She gasped as someone shut the door behind her, turned her round and pushed her gently against it, his hands either side of her head on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realised who it was.

"Max that wasn't funny – you scared the living daylights out of me!" she said, whacking him on the chest. She couldn't really be annoyed though, not with that cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"Sorry" he said, still grinning.

"What are we doing in here Max?" Zoe asked, still confused as to why she had pulled him into the cupboard, although she had her suspicions. He bit his lip and moved towards her before answering.

"What do you think?" He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Zoe physically shivered as he spoke, he was so close. She could smell his aftershave and the faint smell of cigarettes. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent she'd begun to crave in the last couple of days.

"You know this isn't allowed Max…" She said, but she was fighting a losing battle – he'd started kissing her neck gently, barely touching his lips against her skin, and her legs weakened a little.

"I don't play by the rules." Said Max. "I'm a very… bad… boy." He kissed her neck between his words, slowly moving closer to her lips. Zoe opened her mouth to speak again, she knew how much trouble they'd be in if they were caught, but all that came out was an involuntary moan. Max grinned as he rested his forehead against hers, he knew he could win her over. He was quickly learning what turned her on.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face Walker." she said, trying to frown and bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. He pushed her harder against the door, slipped a hand round to the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned again, against his lips, and she felt him smile slightly. Zoe's hands found the bottom of his polo shirt and she slipped her fingers under it. Max deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pushing himself gently against her. She pushed against him in response; she could feel him getting hard. She moved her fingers to the waistband of his trousers and very slowly, teasing him, she undid his belt, slipped the button through its hole and pulled down the zip.

"That's not fair Zoe, no teasing." He murmured, breathing hard and grinding against her hands, willing her to go on. She giggled at his impatience, she knew how to turn him too – both of them could play at this game. Max took off his shirt and Zoe took a deep breath as he pressed his bare chest against her, almost losing herself in that moment. He began to slip his hand up her dress but she batted him away.

"Not yet" she whispered. She bit his lip gently then began to kiss her way across his cheek, jaw bone, ear, neck until she reached his chest. She slipped her hands up his sides and rested them on his ribs. She smiled up at him and he grinned back – he knew exactly what she was about to do. She began kissing her way down his chest, pressing her back against the wall and slowly sliding down it. She carefully manoeuvred herself on to her knees as she came level with his crotch. Max closed his eyes and leant his head back as she gently slipped her hands inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. She glanced up at him before taking him entirely into her mouth. He gasped, he hadn't expected her to take it all at the first second. She flicked her tongue and she moved her head to slide his cock in and out of her mouth. Max slipped both his hands into her hair and pressed very gently on the back of her head to encourage her to take him deeper. And she did. Max moaned audibly and suddenly realised he was getting close to ejaculating.

"Zoe. I'm gunna-" he started.

Zoe quickly moved back from him. "Not on my dress, face or in my hair you're not!" she exclaimed, eyebrow raised.

"Well where am I meant to stick it then?" Max moaned. He smirked, because he already knew the answer.

"Oh I think you know…" Zoe said as she stood up so she was at eye level with him again and pressed her lips hard against his, leaving him no choice but to kiss her back.

Max didn't hesitate in slipping his hands under the hem of her dress and rubbing her thighs. He pulled up her dress slightly and guided himself towards her. As he slid his hand up and around to her hip he suddenly realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. He gave a loud moan into her mouth and almost came on the spot at this realisation.

"Zoe!" Max said, unable to believe that she had gone commando. "That is HOT."

Zoe just bit her lip and smiled innocently at him, pleased with herself for turning him on so much. Without warning Max spun Zoe round and bent her over a chair. Before she had time to say anything he thrust himself into her hard. She gasped and Max put his hand gently over her mouth to stop her moaning out loud. He began to thrust in and out of her and she bit down gently on his fingers. He sped up and she thrust back against him as she got close to orgasm. They both stiffened for a second before cumming simultaneously. Max pulled out of her and turned her around to pull her close to him. They kissed gently then rested their lips against each other's, still breathing heavily. After a minute or so they pulled away from each other. Max did up his trousers and put his shirt back on, and Zoe pulled her dress back down and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right Mr" she said. "Back to work." She gave him one last kiss before opening the door, checking there was no one out there, and stepping out into the corridor, closely followed by Max, who patted her bum gently on the way out. She giggled and batted his hand away. As they walked in opposite directions she turned around, winked quickly and mouthed 'thank you'. He mouthed back 'any time' and winked back at her. They both grinned like the cat who'd got the cream (no innuendo intended) as they returned to work the rest of their shift.

**Apologies if this was a bit too heated for anyone! Let me know what you guys think of explicit chapters like this. Should I do more? Never again? The next chapter is an exciting one – it's the one that gave me the idea for this fic in the first place. Hopefully shouldn't be too long until the next update, but I want to make sure I get the next chapter perfect, so it may take a little longer to write. Until next time...**

**Lou x**


End file.
